Angels of a Different Kind
by Ikara-o-Kage
Summary: 'Angels' Version 2  Twin brothers. Dante & Vergil. Two angels. Luken & Ikira. A second soul, Rykira, and a demon tower, Temen-Ni-Gru. Red & Blue... The brothers? Or something else... - DxOC VxOC - Slight Yaoi, DxOC - Rating due to language and violence.
1. A Visit From Angels

**Title** : _Angels  
_**Rating** : _T_  
**Type** : _Series _(Re-written)  
**Pairing** : _Vergil x OC  
_**Category** : _Games - Devil May Cry - Angels of a Different Kind  
_**Notes** : _Chapter 1 of 'Angels' re-written. Enjoy the better done copy!_

-  
**Begin** : _A Visit From Angels  
-_

Two sets of steps echoed along the otherwise silent grounds. Both were light, almost silent, but if one listened close enough, they could hear them.

One set of steps was quieter than the other, they were also faster. The sound they made was something constantly changing, no set pattern to the erratic rhythm they created. They were also constantly growing louder...

The other rhythm was calmer, calculated, and nearing practiced. They were balanced and steady. A hunter's step...

That calming and slowly shattering silence ended far too soon...

"LUKEN!"

A speeding blur of black, red, and tan latched onto his neck and shoulders. Their long legs, hidden by the thick and layered denim that made up their favorite pair of cargos, wrapped around his waist to support the sudden lack of bracing between them self and the ground.

"Ikira. Get off."

The young woman who had strapped herself to his back was none other than his little cousin. She wasn't a direct blood relative, but she may as well have been; he had raised her for a good portion of her life. They had the same blonde hair, only one slightly darker than the other. Her hair was more toward the red end of the spectrum than his did, which was an almost flawless golden blonde. It was expected of him to have such colorings, however. Luken Moric was a fallen angel. Ikira Nagashi was human. 'Was' being the keyword...

"Aw. Why? It's fun to do this to you."

The said ex-mortal grinned like the pyromaniac she was and placed her head beside his.

"Ikira. Off. You can carry yourself there."

That grin flipped at his words.

"Fine. Joy kill..."

She released him from her hold and landed with a feline grace that only something inhuman could attain. She cringed as soon as she landed however, as her boots dug into her heels. That was the price of not wearing thick socks with combat boots... She noticed her cousin walking ahead of her, quite quickly at that, and rushed to catch up with him.

They were headed to a good friend of theirs. Her cousin's boyfriend and the one person she looked at like a sibling aside from Luken...

Dante.

Yep. He was bi. The only reason he wasn't with a woman was because he was with my cousin and he was loyal. That much she was thankful for... though she had already sworn to castrate him if he betrayed her trust that he wouldn't hurt Luken.

Once she saw the place where Dante had set up shop, she took off running...

– + –

_He better be awake..._

I quickly reached the doors to my favorite half-breed's office and jerked one open in mid-stride. I leaped out of it's path easily enough and ran straight toward the back.

"Dante!"

I heard a muffled curse and a 'thud', obviously from him falling off his bed and to the ground. It was a bit early, so I can see why he was sleeping... I heard the front door close, meaning Luken was inside now. Normally, I wouldn't know if he was until I nearly ran into him, mainly because he was so quiet. Here? When it came to those doors, nothing went unnoticed...

"Hey 'Kira. What's up?"

I turned quickly and noticed a silver headed slayer leaning against the door frame. He grinned at me when he realized he had caught me with my guard down... again.

"Hey Dante..."

I returned the grin, adding a bit more 'me' to it that told him he was in for it... Then I lunged at him. He caught me with no problem and hugged me, effectively pinning my arms to my sides. A growl came from my gut and he laughed, easing up on the pressure he was placing on me. What started as him pinning me, turned to a sibling embrace. He was the brother I never had. Yep, Luken was the elder brother that I never had, Dante was the twin.

"Now, to answer your question, not much. Luken is waiting in the main room for you though..."

I saw something cross Dante's eyes. It flashed by so fast that I couldn't read it, but I had a feeling it wasn't good. I had seen the same thing cross over them several times in the past few visits. I still didn't understand it though...

"Alright, I'll meet you in there then. There's a treat for you in the freezer though, I knew you liked them so I got you some for when you visit. Maybe that will keep you from trying to skin me for a bit..."

I passed off what I had seen and raised an eyebrow. Dante? Treating me? Uh-oh... I released him and walked toward the freezer, keeping an eye on him the entire time; I didn't trust him when it came to anything he considered a 'treat'. When I opened the freezer however, my mind changed. I let go of the door and turned back to him, seeing a grin on his face, and latched around his neck for a minute before letting go and fetching my frozen goodie. I closed the door to the freezer and started in on my little sweet, walking next to my brother on the way back to the main room. He went through first and I followed, tapping the door closed with my boot.

"Dante..."

"Yes, Luke?"

I saw a childish grin slip onto the cross-breed's face and a classic from the fallen. I never could tell what those two were saying in those instances... Speaking with out words.

I walked between the two and to the couch, where I sat at one end and received glares from the two elder, and taller, men. Luken came and sat next to me, throwing an arm around my shoulders as he did. Dante then came and laid down with his head in Luke's lap. Luke's second hand busied itself with Dante's hair and I watched his eyes close. Something else we had in common... we loved being 'petted'... though Dante had made it clear that he had several meanings for that particular word...

"So..."

We ended up talking till night fall. Just random conversation, the occasional verbal jab at each other, nothing abnormal. Just the normal couple and me talking about anything and everything... The occasional comment from me that they were not meant to hear...

"Lucky boys..."


	2. Reawakening Confusion

**Title** : _Angels  
_**Rating** : _T_  
**Type** : _Series _(Re-written)  
**Pairing** : _Vergil x OC  
_**Category** : _Games - Devil May Cry - Angels  
_**Notes** : _Chapter 2/3 of 'Angels' re-written. 2/3ish... Enjoy~._

-  
**Begin** : _Reawakening Confusion__  
-_

I shivered once, then cuddled against Luken and stifled a yawn. It was late, a lot later than we had intended. I had work tomorrow, two of the local bars called me their favorite bar tender, though one wanted me as something a bit more... exotic. I refused.

"Luke...? Time, bud. We need to get home..."

I shifted my shoulders and looked up at him, Dante was still wide awake. Luke knew I wasn't exactly well at the moment, however. My shoulders were itching... He knew why, as did I, but it was never really a good sign when they started...

I stood, stretching and ruffling Dante's hair, stepping toward the door and letting the long beaten path walk itself. I glanced back only once, to make sure Luke was coming, and stepped out.

I let the door close behind me, allowing thoughts to claim me for once.

'_What are you trying to say, Rykira..?_'

I stepped my pace up a bit, habit kicking in. I wanted to be home where nothing could catch me off guard. Something was off, and had been for several days. What? Good question...

"Ikira."

My name stopped me and I turned, glancing back at a quickly gaining Luken. Once he caught up, I returned to walking.

"You called me to do more than stop me... What's up?"

I glanced up at him, noticing the fact he seemed focused on something... I reached over and poked him once, lightly, on his arm. He jumped and looked at me.

Now I knew something was wrong... Luke never got jumpy...

"'fess. Now."

I watched him sigh, then take off ahead of me, not really running, but walking much faster than I could keep up with. I fell into a jog of sorts, catching up with him after a moment, only to have a gold tinted hand lash out at me, nicking my cheek. One message made very clear. 'Drop it.'

I stopped walking, watching him for a moment as the gap widened.

'_What am I missing here, Rykira..?_'

Something was definitely off... Luke didn't lash out at me for nothing... He had something to say, but stopped. Why?

'_What are you two hiding from me?_'

I allowed a soft sigh to escape me as I picked up the path once more, slowly walking home. I was missing a big portion of the pieces to this puzzle, and no one was filling me in...

I took a few more steps and I felt something... break? I guess that would be a good word for it, and I looked to the South. There... It was there... What ever 'it' was... But it was there...

"Luke, you got some serious explaining to do..."

My shoulders were burning, never a good sign... I tore off in the direction of 'home'; there was something here that I did not want to see when it woke up.

"Luke!"

I turned at the sound of my name, glaring at the entrance way until Ikira rounded the corner. I put up the smile I had held for Dante and stood, walking toward her. The look on her face told me she didn't buy it...

"Explain. Now. Rykira's screaming at me and you're the translator."

I chuckled at her words; she always did have a way of putting things in a way that made no sense at all but yet was perfectly understandable.

"Explain what, 'Ki?"

She glared at me. It was something I had not seen in a long time... Her eyes were not the regular brown, melted dark chocolate of her human self, but red... Blood Red... Rykira, what on earth are you doing..?

"You know damn well what. What the hell is that... thing, or whatever it is, that's waking up...?"

I growled softly, then rubbed my temples. Perfect. Rykira was making her move a bit too soon; she'd put Ikira on edge. That was the last thing I needed...

"Dante felt it as well, Ikira. His brother is back in town, and sadly, you and I are a part of this little game now. As allies of Dante's, and as key elements in the seal. Two copies of the same key, only one is needed. What you felt 'wake' is what we are sealing... Temen-Ni-Gru."

I looked over my hand at her, watching the reaction as her eyes faded back to the brown I knew so well; the eyes I could read like an open book. She was confused. She was ill. She was scared for reasons she'd not have time to understand.

"Go, get ready... Arm yourself to fight."

I stepped off, moving toward her and watched her freeze. She could see the small part of me that made me different. I was a fallen angel, she could see that. I was letting it show as I ran a hand through her hair and pushed it from her face. Rykira was about to take the one thing I had protected from me, and I had long since given her the keys to do it... I was gonna regret it.

I stood stone. That glow... soft, comforting, inhuman...

Luken was showing me his angel again. I watched as the human faults faded away and showed the angelic perfection that he held close and hidden. It was relaxing to a point...

"Why?"

His eyes hardened slightly and I wished I hadn't asked; it shattered the angel face he held.

"You remember the bed time story from your child hood, The Legend of Sparda?"

Yeah... I did. It was my favorite... But why ask? He knew I would...

"Of course..."

"What is the Temen-Ni-Gru?"

I stopped, stepping back a bit; that shattered the rest of the illusion and brought me back to earth.

"You're joking...?"

He shook his head sadly and I turned, bolting up the stairs faster than I thought I could and not fall.

I whirled around the corner into my room and dived for the chest at the foot of my bed. Luke had insisted that I keep my weaponry and such hidden, so the chest did the job.

Inside were my prized possessions.

A blood red gun, similar in make to Dante's Ebony and Ivory, with a small black moon on the barrel. Crescent.

A set of blades, personally crafted to my style of fighting. They were made to work beside the martial arts training Luke had given me since I was able to walk practically. My arms were like blades most times, the addition of the said weapons made that a reality. My Zambak.

A set of throwing swords; thin, light, and sharp enough to pierce bone with enough power. They were given to me with the Zambak. Something to use in case I was ever disarmed or in need of some range in my attacks.

A simple black collar laid in the chest on top of the weaponry. A gift from Dante a few years back. Inside this collar lay a second one; a small, dainty, white diamond like piece. It was a gift from Luke.

A frown etched itself into my face and I growled. I did not want to do this...

I grabbed the black one, then set to dressing. Simple black. Good for almost any occasion...

… And didn't show blood that badly.

I dressed in layers, dance shorts and a tank top over essentials, MP3 on the belt and run the wire up, slightly looser yet clingy black shirt and jeans. I tugged my boots on and laced them up, then adjusted my MP3 to sit where I wanted it. Yes, it was mandatory...

A knock on my door told me to hurry and I grabbed the belts for my gun, darts, and Zambak then set for the door. I tugged it open and Luke stood there in similar attire. Only his was a mix of blue and white.

"Ready to go..?"

He nodded slightly and we walked down stairs. I stepped ahead of him for a moment and stopped, stretching. I heard a muffled 'sorry' and knew nothing else.


End file.
